


Ajisaihantei

by TheClicheInLife



Series: Ajisaihantei [Shiori Nakano Collection] [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClicheInLife/pseuds/TheClicheInLife
Summary: Day #3: Family [Shiori/Ajisaihantei]Each Zanpakuto is unique: the swords are reflections of a Soul Reaper's power and soul, and sentient beings unto themselves. The Zanpakuto's name is the name of the living spirit which empowers the sword and lends its strength to the Soul Reaper who wields it. These beings can vary greatly in appearance, and have their own distinct personalities, which are similar to their owner's.





	Ajisaihantei

Deep in meditation with her Zanpakuto on her lap, doubt coursed through her like ice water in her veins, she had been alone for so long and if she failed at this she would be expelled back out to the Rukongai to fend herself in the abyss that was this afterlife. In the Academy she had hope, hope of a future beyond starving days and cold nights with flashes of a life that had ended in what seemed like nightmares in her sleep that seemed to fade with every passing day. She wanted more. Needed more. Before she faded away to nothingness. “Do you want to know my name, little girl?” Her head jerked up and before her stood a woman samurai, proud and stern and everything she had ever dreamed of being in her past life and now in this one. She nodded, mute from the beauty and grace that seemed to exude from her Zanpakuto, the woman seemed to smile at that, “My name is Ajisaihantei.”

Shiori smiled at that, “Judgement of Hydrangeas, huh? That’s a beautiful name. I’m Shiori Nakano, but I guess you knew that already…” The Zanpakuto smiled at that before sitting next to Shiori, “I always wanted to be a samurai – I was from a small village in the north, so we didn’t often see samurai especially because the shogunate was in decline and the samurai weren’t often paid and therefore stayed in their compounds…” Her voice drifted, lost in half forgotten memories and knowledge in a life long forgotten, “Did you know that in hanakotoba hydrangeas are known to be the flower of pride?”

The Zanpakuto laughed at that, “Kind of telling then, isn’t it? The true defining feature of your soul is your pride, hidden in some ancient flower language.” Shiori grinned at that, a truly beautiful sword with a hidden meaning that most could never hope to understand. It was… appropriate. “You musn’t let your indecisiveness and fear guide you, Shiori. I am your will, your beliefs; the more you deny your feelings or have any sort of conflict within yourself, it weakens us both. You are strong, and together we’ll become stronger, you just have to trust me.”

And she did.

* * *

Ajisaihantei was seated on her bed when Shiori made it back to her quarters, looking both dazed and well sated as she collapsed on top of her once well made bed, “I don’t like him. He’s a captain. You shouldn’t be sleeping with him.” The Zanpakuto watched as Shiori rolled her eyes and snuggled up into her bed, “Are you listening to me?” Shiori just hummed, her mind was obviously back at the Captain’s quarters – and Ajisaihantei’s eyes narrowed at the sight of a line of bruises that ran in a line down her neck all the way to her collarbone. Foolish girl.

A rustling of clothes from under the sheets brought the Zanpakuto’s attention back to the bed and she couldn’t help but smile at how gingerly she placed her sword in the soft cushioned box she had made. It was decorated so carefully with gold stenciled hydrangeas on a matte black box, inside is carefully held with black silk with gold embroidery, it was truly everything she could have ever wanted and it made her smile so gently that her Master cared quite so much. “Relax, Ajisai. It’s just sex.” She said it in such a matter of fact way that Ajisai was inclined to believe her, “Shinji and I would make a terrible couple, we both realize that, but sex? Sex we can do to ease tension and because we’re not in the same Division there’s no conflict of interest.”

The Zanpakuto smiled at that, so clinical, so confident in who she was and what she wanted, “You’re so cold, you know that, Shiori?” The girl chuckled and mumbled something into her sheets before falling asleep, “Please sleep well, and I promise, I’ll always be there for you.”

* * *

“…They’re all dead?” Sitting at her desk in the officer’s quarters of Division Six as her Captain gave her the news, her eyes drifted towards the corner of the room – Shinji and Hiyori and Love and Kensei and Rojuro and Lisa and… they were all gone. A scream itched at the back of her throat, her chest ached and nothing seemed real; Shinji and Hiyori cut the deepest, they were closest and most dear to her and their loss was tangible. “Lieutenant Nakano, are you listening to me?” The words snapped from Captain Kuchiki’s mouth and made her eyes return to him and she nodded almost imperceptibly, “It is also worth noting that Kisuke Urahara has also been exiled from the Soul Society and Yoruichi Shihoin has disappeared as well.” With that, the Captain turned on his heel and exited the office, leaving her alone with the paperwork again. Kisuke and Yoruichi were the final blow – everyone whom she loved was now gone, and she was once again left alone in the cold world that was their afterlife.

A woman’s voice snorted from the opposing side of the room at her thoughts, “Alone, huh?” Ajisaihantei was lounging on the couch, in full samurai armor and a mocking smile on her lips, “You know in any other situation I’d take that as an insult.” Shiori scowled at the woman as she approached her desk, her eyes scanned the papers on her Master’s desk before meeting the Soul Reaper’s eyes once more, “So what are you going to do, Shiori?” It was a good question; what she wanted to do was cry and scream, maybe break some things anything to make this aching in her chest go away but there was so much to do… “You’re going to do nothing, aren’t you?” Scoffing her Zanpakuto merely rolled her eyes, “You’re such a fool, Shiori.”

She smiled while continuing to fill out her paperwork, “That I am.” Perhaps there is something she could do, it would take some thought; even more time and consideration but it may be the best option. Getting away from the Court Guard, to take any sort of position away from everything that she had lost, and she’s certain that the Head Captain and her own Captain wouldn’t miss her too dearly. Ajisaihantei smiled, her Zanpakuto knew her better than she knew herself – and they both knew that this would be the best decision.

* * *

Shiori’s eye twitched. Ajisaihantei wanted a chair in her office – just for her. “You know, you’re such a pain sometimes.” Today she was dressed in a casual kimono, coy smile playing at the corners of her lips – she got what she wanted and more so why shouldn’t she be happy? Honestly though, Shiori was happy to have her here – thirty years of solitude would have been miserable without her around. “This is going to make my students want to come sit up in my office now you know. I’m supposed to be the stern advanced placement teacher – the one that strikes fear in the heart of my students. Now there’s a chair here, I’m just asking for my students to come in and want to talk to me about their problems and their fears.”

Her Zanpakuto laughed at that, “That makes this all the more worthwhile,” Ajisaihantei stroked the arms of her chair in an almost loving matter; obviously entertaining herself at the thought of Shiori’s students piling into the tiny broom closet that is her office in order to ask her questions or gain an upper hand in their classes – hell, the zanpakuto’s favorite students were the ones that hit on her Master, the moments when Shiori’s hackles rose were few and far between but every time one of her students tried to flirt with her were always at the top of her list. “Honestly, Nakano sensei I don’t understand why you would ever have a problem with becoming close friends with your students, some of them seem like such lovely people.” She couldn’t help but cackle at the glare that appeared on the woman’s face at her words.

“Keep it up and I’ll be sure to cover the damn chair with books so that it’s miserably uncomfortable to sit on.” The Zanpakuto stuck her tongue out at the teacher, “You think I’m kidding, I’ve asked the Twelfth Division for another dozen books on the development of new kido techniques. I’m expecting the collection by the the end of the week. That new chair seems like the most appropriate place to put them.” Her tone was teasing for the most part, enjoying the stern glares that her Ajisai gave her.

“You wouldn’t.” Shiori simply shrugged and returned to her paperwork. They both know she wouldn’t – she loved her Zanpakuto too much to ever do something like that.

* * *

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Ajisaihantei’s teasing tone echoed through the office. Shiori rolled her eyes – no one else in the entirety of the Soul Society would dare stand up to Byakuya Kuchiki, well, no one but her if the red hand shaped welt that had began to appear on his face before she stormed out of the Sixth Division Offices said anything.

Shiori scoffed as she unceremoniously dropped back behind her desk, “That boy has too much ingrained masculine honor to ever report the fact that he got slapped in the face by a woman, especially a non-seated woman.” She had to do it – the Thirteen Court Guard Squads were always too willing to turn a blind eye to injustices, especially within their own ranks. “Someone needed to remind him that he’s more than just the Captain of Squad Six. His younger sister deserves so much more than to be condemned by the people whom she’s loved most all her life.”

Ajisaihantei sighed, sinking deeper into her chair, she agreed of course but she can’t help but be concerned for her Master’s safety – there had been people who had been locked away for the rest of their lives for less. “It was still foolish.” Shiori laughed, that it was, but they both knew that if she would have sat by and done nothing it would have weakened both of them. “Please just be careful, Shiori.”

A hand was placed on Ajisaihantei’s head, “I promise. Nothing will happen to me, Ajisai.”

* * *

There was a scream that ripped through her as she flew from Shiori’s hands, what a foolish girl she was – charging head in against this man who literally had caused all of the problems in the Seireitei over the last two weeks. She was going to die and there was nothing she could do to help, only watch with horror and pray that her Master was as skilled as she claimed in Kido. Aizen was obviously playing with her, a cat who cornered a mouse until… there was a flash step and she felt Shiori’s hands wrap around her once more Worried were you? Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone. The Zanpakuto scoffed but couldn’t hide the relief that washed through her. No more playing around, Ajisaihantei. We stop him now. “Bankai. Kageshibari Ajisaihantei”

The Zanpakuto couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the incredulity – first time they used their bankai in combat and it was in front at least five captains and three or more lieutenants, so much for going unnoticed, Shiori but her Master was already too focused on the task at hand. Long shadows that extended down the mountainside swirled, pulling up from the ground and began enveloping the battlefield “My, my, who would have thought that the quiet former Lieutenant of Squad Six would have such a power?” They both scoffed at his patronizing tone, Aizen was paranoid enough to expect anything – even an inconsequential woman who had disappeared for a hundred years to come back just protect some girl.

He was an illusion – Shiori wanted to know when and where, but right now she was back on the defensive, shadows rippling with her flash step to keep her from Aizen’s sword until… Gin appeared behind her, shifting her blade so that the shadows would shift his sword’s thrust she was still run through, but at least now, it isn’t through a vital spot. She was still bleeding heavily – he must have nicked her lung; with the last of her consciousness she spit in Aizen’s face. “You’ll pay for this one day, Aizen. I promise.”

Even though they lost here, Ajisaihantei was proud of Shiori’s resolve – she just hoped that they’d live to see another day.


End file.
